I volunteer! I volunteer!
by cookiemonsterchick
Summary: The hunger games never stopped after the 74th or 75th they kept going. Holly Retlin lives in district 11 and suddenly volunteers for a 12 year old girl. What happens next? read the story? I also have tribute spots open right know so just just chek that out and give me a form of your tribute just go to my storys and you'll see it :). Only rated T cause its the hunger games!
1. Chapter 1

"No!" I screamed. I woke up from a nightmare. It was reaping day and I was picked as the girl tribute. I was sweaty and cold. I blinked to make sure I really was just in bed. Yes, I was. I thought to myself. I'm Holly Retlin, I'm 16, I live in district 11. My name is only in that bowl 5 times. There's no way you'll get picked.

That's what I thought at least. It was reaping day. I had had that nightmare the night before. I was scared yet calm. It won't happen, I thought. I woke up while the rest of the district was asleep. Today was the only day that we could rest so we might as well take it while we can. We work pain stakingly hard every day all day. I checked on my brother Ben, get up and go to the small concrete shelter we have. My grandmother surprisingly was rich one day but used up everything. When I get there, I see a wild dog. They always come in. He barks and stands his ground. I yell at him to get out. He doesn't like yelling. He lies down. I feel bad for the dog. He looks old and weary. I say a silent prayer for him, and grab my knife. I quickly do a stabbing motion and he's dead. At least it's fresh meet. Then I go get me bow and take my knives and head out.

We always harvest, but a lot of the times theirs pests that come in and eat things, like deer, or squirrels. So they call me in to kill them and I can share the meat with my family. I only use the bow on deer. The knife's for rabbits and squirrels. As I walk through to examine everything, someone whistles a tune I know. The mockingjays repeat. I look over and smile. My best friend Wench is there. He's sitting down with his knife in hand smiling." What do you want?" I say friendly but mean. " The reapings in one hour you know that right?" I curse. I had been so wound up searching. " Oh no! Ok I gotta go see you today!" He shouts as I leave " And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I smile and look back and wink at him.

I wash with a bucket and pail in the wash room and get ready. I comb my hair with a brush my mother had given to me when I was young. Then I pull my hair back in a pony tail with some wire. I put on A white blouse and a grey long skirt.

As me and my brother walk to the square, my brother goes along with my grandma. He is to young to be in it anyways, hes only 7. But he understands what happens every time. As they prick my finger I can see Wench standing with the other 16 year old boys. He isn't smiling. No one is. When I have made my way to the other 16 year olds and everyone is ready sand hushed, they start. They do the boring stuff and then get on with the name calling.

I was never fond of Devigeen. She never liked our district but hey that's life. She went over to the girls name. She jiggled her hand around and jerked it as if it was searching for just the right one. Then as quick as she had put her hand in there she pulled it out . She walked over to the microphone in her black 12 in. heels and unfolded the paper. She cleared her throat and read the name aloud "Gretchen Hortensia" She read. I was relieved it wasn't me. Then a wave of guilt and pity settled over me as I saw who she was. She was only 12.

I didn't know what I was doing until I had done it , but it felt right to do, I ran to the stage before she could get there and yelled " I volunteer! I volunteer!" Everyone was shocked. This had happened only 4 times in our district. I remember when I saw Katniss Everdeen do it. She was brave. She inspired me.


	2. Chapter 2

What had I just done? I thought. Well, that Gretchen girl didn't deserve to have this happen to her. She was only 12 anyway. I walked up to the stage and stood next to Devigeen. "What's your name?" she asked me with a fake smile plastered on her fake capital face. "Holly, Holly Retlin." I said. I stood there. I was scared to death but didn't show it. " Well , that was something. Is she your sister?" She asked." No" I said looking at the Gretchen Hortensia. She was small and frail. She probably would never be able to fight. She was skinny with no muscles. Her big green eyes, crying for me. She had huge hollows around her eyes. She made me feel fat from how skinny she was. She held on to her brown hair. When she saw I had caught her eye , she mouthed the words " Thank you" I nodded back in approval. Next, Devigeen picked a boy. Her purple curls bounced as she walked. I watched her in her blue suit. She put her hand down in the boys jar and did the same as she had done with the girls. She jerked around. Then when her hand found her target, she walked over quickly to the microphone.

"Wench Tartin" she said happily but there was an edge of ice in her voice. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. Not just from me volunteering, but know my best friend was picked to. I almost cried but I couldn't. I had to be strong. For my brother,and for myself. I watched Wench come on stage, his face had a dark expression I couldn't read. I'd never seen him like this. He stood on the other side of Devigeen. He looked at me and I could see he was choked up. " This years tributes for the hunger games!" said Devigeen as it was the best thing ever. I waited in the justice building looking at the ground thinking of what I could do. The door broke open and there was my baby brother and grandmother. " HOWWY, YOU CANT LEAVE!" he yelled. He was crying and snot came out of his nose. I wiped it with my sleeve. " Sssshhhhhhh" I said. " Be strong and take care of grandma. I told you what to do and grandma will help you out to." My grandmother nodded and for the forst time in her life hugged me. I felt good to know she actually cared. " You survive ok? You hear!?" I chuckled. " Yes" Then the peace keepers came in and took them away.

Those were my only visitors. No one wanted to see me. Wench did but he was in another room. I waited for a while until they came and gotten us. Then without me and Wench saying a word ,but having a silent conversation with our eyes, we went and boarded a train. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. My eyes filled with tears while I actually realized my situation. My door suddenly opened and Wench walked in. I stood up faster than anything , and we immediately ran into each others arms as though we had planned it. My tears soaked into his shirt but he didn't care. "Ssshhhhh" he told me. " What are we gonna do! What if we don't make it Wench!" he then puts his hands on my shoulders so he can see ym eyes. " Don't say that. I promise. I promise you'll make it home, if it's the last thing I do." That made me cry harder. " What about you!" I managed to choak out. " Don't worry. I'll be ok." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up on the train and stretch my limbs. I smile and yawn. My smile is quickly turned into sad nervous expression when I remember yesterdays events. I rub my eyes to make sure this is reality and sadly, it is. I look in the closet to find some freshly made clothes that fit me perfect. I put on a blue blouse and some olive pants. I had no sense of fashion whatsoever. I didn't care if I had one anyways. I walked into a couple of cars before reaching Devigeen and my mentor, Petunia. She had won the hunger games 7 years ago. She looked to be in great shape to. I sat down not saying a word. I had missed the reaping reviews yesterday and asked to see them today. Some really stuck out to me, like the girl from 1, her names Katie Smith, about 15. She had turquoise eyes that could hypnotize you. The boy from 2, John Bennington, he had crazy hair, his blue-green eyes were cold, and he looked as if he was 18 or 17. You could tell he wasn't someone to mess with. The next one to stand out was a girl named Tixxie Finnegan, she looked as though she has had some experience. Her dull grey eyes look as though they look straight at me. She was 17 or 16. I jumped a little when I saw her. The boy from district 4, he was about 17, Samuel Rivers. He looked amazing. I hate to say that but he looked handsome in a way. His floppy brown hair and gorgeous sea green eyes. But I had to remember that looks couldn't tell me what he was really like. Or how deadly he was. Many tributes from other districts were the same as always. The one that caught my attention the most was the 13 year old girl from 10. Emilee Marnter. She had long beautiful brown hair like mine kind of. Here eyes were soft and sad but had a ting of cleverness. The next one was a girl was a girl from 12, about 15 or 16. She looked almost 12 but I could tell. She had a blonde braid and grey eyes. You could just tell she had something about her.

After I had watched the reapings I sat down and gorged my face with delicious foods I had never had! They melted in my mouth and I couldn't get enough of it. Until Wench walked in and I saw the look on his face. I stopped and felt that all the food in my stomach was gonna comeup. He had an expression that was a wearly , sad, and angry with his life. He sat down not looking at me and stared at the silver forks and spoons and knives. " Hi " I said trying to break the ice. Petunia ( who had looked like she was in a trance before know) shook her head and looked at me and put on a small shy smile. " Hello" she said calmly. " Um so Petunia. I know this might be early but uuhh, can I ask you questions about survival?" I asked as if there actually might be hope. She looked at me with a smile and then gave me a long speech about how to keep warm, find water, and ect. I tried to soak up as much information as I could. " I can tell you more later but first we must go to our training. We went to the building with all the 12 floors. Me and Wench had dinner and went to our separate rooms.

**Im just gonna you know like skip training because you know what goes on but Ill get to the evalutations.**

I walked into the room. The gate door shut behind me. I thought back to the conversation I had had with Wench." Holly. We will make it out. Maybe not both of us but I will do everything in my power to make sure you get home." I looked at him. " But I want us both to get out Wench, I don't know what I'd do without you to support me." I said angry with him for not believeing in himself. " Face it Holly. Ill never make it out. I want you to ok? Make me that promise." I turned away from his hand and went in my room and layed on my bed. I went straight to sleep and dreamed about dyeing.

"Ok Holly, show us what you've got." During training I had mostly learned about survival skills and how to throw a spear. I was already good with a bow I knew that. Also knives were be good points. I think I'd be good with a sword. But spears were my weak points. I had to just incase I had gotten a spear. Then I might not die. I shot a bow and hit it right in the middle. I threw knives and hit them right every time. I swung a sword and missed once, but I had never used a sword before, and thanks to the trainers I threw a spear right on target. After my turn Wench went in. " Good luck" I said. He replied with a cold look.


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" I yelled waking up from a dream. I had dreamed I was in the arena and Wench and me were the only ones left. He was also running towards me screaming with an axe ready to kill. "No Holly. Shush it's only a dream!" I told myself. I woke up and put on a grey shirt with black pants and dark blue shoes. I slowly made my way to the dining room. Wench , Petunia, Petris ( my stylis, a snobby capitol man), Tonia (Wenches stylist) and Devigeen were sitting down eating and talking. When they saw I had come in the dining room was silent." Hello" I said shyly. Maybe they were talking about scores. I didn't bother to watch them, I didn't want to. " Hi Holly" said Petunia. " YOU GOT AN 11!" Devigeen randomly just said. Everyone smiled and got excited except Wench. Everyone looked at me for a reaction. Sure I was head over heels but my happiness was destroyed by him. Wench. " Whats wrong with you?" I asked in front of everyone. " Nothing." He said clearly lieing " Sure." I said sarcastically. " If you think Im gonna believe that for a second you can just forget the simple minded idea." He stood up looked me in the eyes and said " You don't need to know everything. Cant I just have my own thoughts without you bugging me every 2 seconds because you have to be a -it-all?" He said clearly mad. " Fine Ill forget it, and while I'm at it Ill forget you and us!" I yell. " There never was an us!" He yelled and stormed pass me. " Holly, this does happen. Hes just stressed." Said Petunia. " No I know how he is somethings happening."

I go to his room and yell and knock on his door. He doesn't answer so I do the thing that was my last option. I knock down the door. He looks at me in a strange way. " Whats wrong with you!" I say. " I know you and this isn't how the Wench I know would act. Know tell me what the hell is wrong!" I scream. Im furiated and angry . I know something up with Wench. Hes my best friend and for him to act this way affects not only him but me. " Holly… I just…" he looks at me with sad eyes. I go up to him and hug him. He hugs me back and says " I just didn't want you to be to attached to me anymore for your sake. If I do die in the arena … I don't want it to affect you." I look up into his brown eyes. " It would affect me either way." I say. After me and him are alright we go back into the dining room. " Umm. You might need to get him another door." I say pointing at Wench. Devigeen facepalms her head softly. " What was your score?" I ask Wench. He rubs his neck and says "8". " That's good!" I say. " Yea. Good." He says.


End file.
